


Sweet Succulent Strawberries

by RoseDarkfire



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Farmtale, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Interest at first sight, Original Character trying to Move on, Pappy is Beanpole, Pappy is Sassy, Pet Names, Reference to Previous Marriage, Reference to therapy, Sans is Wheaty, Sans is a smug flirt, food feeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDarkfire/pseuds/RoseDarkfire
Summary: Delilah is moving to Ebott Town for a fresh start in her life. Along the way she stops at a Farmers Market and meets two skeletons who are rather charming.





	Sweet Succulent Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> So... last chapter of Strangers on the Train there is a reference to Wheaty. Wheaty is my version of FarmTale Sans. This guy is freakin' awesome. And he will be coming into play in Strangers and Go Dust Yourself. 
> 
> For a quick heads up... She calls Wheaty Mister Strawberry and Wheaty calls Delilah Strawberry. Because they are unaware of eachother's names.
> 
> Enjoy!

Delilah had intended this to be a short stop along the way to her apartment in the nearby city. But the minute she read Ebott Town Farmer's Market she couldn't resist. Parking her old beat up Volkswagen beetle along the side on a dirt path. Her light auburn hair pulled into a loose ponytail, if worn down it would be past her shoulders. Today she had a white button up top that was white with little yellow flowers decorating it. The top button was undone to reveal lightly sun-kissed ample breasts. Her husband stated that they were more than a handful while she felt too big. The black jean shorts stretched down to just enough to cover her ass and maybe an inch of her thighs. When she felt it was too short she made up with her knee high thick white wool stockings. Her black high tops making her wobbly walk seem normal for a change. She wasn't heavy but she had enough to her to ensure she didn't look like a twig. Her pixie-like face had generous cheeks that had faint laugh lines hinting she liked to smile. A splash of freckles across the bridge of her nose. Like someone took a paintbrush and just smacked her with it. Huge sunglasses her pale green eyes with deep blue rings around them. 

The crunch of gravel under shoes was loud to her ears while she approached the various stands. Little white canopies hovering over the seller's heads to ensure that the sun wouldn't beat them down too hard. The small green cloth bag pressed under her arm pushing the shoulder sleeve up slightly. Since California made it to where it cost ten cents to use a plastic bag from the stores a lot were used to bringing their own bags. Being from Costa Mesa Delilah was no exception. Except she didn't buy her reusable bags, she made them. The double stitching made it to where she could carry heavy loads. And she used quality material. 

Farmers Markets often had vendors who sold homemade dishes. Delilah was hopeful for an apple pie to take with her to the apartment. Though the prospect of making her own also came to mind. She had a week before she started her new job at the local grocery market. Being a widow, she was starting her life over. She couldn't remain in Costa Mesa with all the pitiful looks she got from her dead husband's friends. So, she took a job in Ebott Town as stocker girl. And got a studio apartment that she could walk to work from. It was a good way to start and she was about two hours from her overbearing family. 

"Oh, would you like some fresh honey?" An older woman called to her getting Delilah to stop. "My husband has fresh orange blossom trees that grow on our land. The bees like to harvest from them. So, this honey has a bit of an orange flavor to it sweetie." 

Delilah loved the taste of oranges and honey always went well with her morning tea. She couldn't have coffee due to the fact it made her sick. And it wouldn't be the she needed to lay down feeling. It was she would feel like she was going to puke her guts out. Never good first thing in the morning but being a caffeine addict she needed it somehow. So, she resorted in getting a box of English Breakfast tea. One bag in her large mug aided her in hours of energy. Purchasing a large jar of honey, she was surprised at the deal she got. In the store she would have to pay three times the amount she would to get this sized jar. Delilah thanked the woman promptly offering a sweet smile. 

As she walked to another stall she swore she could feel someone watching her. That was crazy right she was new here after all. But she couldn't shake the feeling. For an extra measure she glanced over her shoulder. A strand of her light auburn hair dangling loose from her ponytail. When she turned she winced at the shout that she could hear. 

"YOU LAZY BAG OF BONES WHERE DID YOU GO THIS TIME. I SWEAR WHEATY IF YOU DON'T GET BACK HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT I AM PACKING UP THIS BOOTH AND GOING HOME!" The high-pitched yell came from a booth that was tucked into a corner of the market. 

A quick glance at their inventory Delilah felt a smile spread across her face. There was a variety of different fruits aligned over the top of the table. Delilah felt her stomach grumble at her with hunger. She must have skipped lunch again in her hurry to get out. Maybe an apple would do enough to satisfy her. She could get a dozen of them, so she could make that pie she was currently wanting. She had yet to see any booths that carry any homemade pies it was safe to say that there probably wasn't any. 

Upon her approach she realized she had to tilt her head back to look up at the one running the booth. His voice was booming and pitched enough to make her wince. The blue denim overalls were dusted with a layer of what she had to assume was soil. Which hinted at his hard work in the fields. He had a light-yellow button up shirt that had pale green lines giving it a checkered look. A crimson bandana tied around his neck loosely. What caught her off guard though was the skull that made up his face. He had large oval sockets with little yellow lights flickering inside of them. 

"WHEATY! GET YOUR COCCYX BACK HERE THIS..." His words were cut up when she got close enough to pick up the scent of fresh soil coming from him. That was a heavenly scent to her. It reminded her of her childhood when her mom allowed her to go and work on her little flower garden. "Oh, Why Hello." The skeleton's voice came out softer than it had been only moments ago. 

Delilah lifted her sunglasses from over her eyes to look up at the tall skeleton. A warm smile spreading over her face in response. "Good afternoon." Her voice came out the tone seeming soft but vibrant. She could see the skeleton smile at her greeting. 

"Good Afternoon. Would You Like To Try A Sample Of Our Fresh Fruit?" The skeleton asked her while his arm extended showing a basket with peeled orange slices in it held in his hand. 

Delilah smiled reaching forward to take one from the basket. Giving it an experimental squeeze, she felt the juice leak down her palm and over her wrist. Juicy still! The orange was lifted up making her part her lips and slip it between them. Taking a but the sweet tangy flavor filled her mouth. Making her moan out from euphoria the taste of it brought her. It instantly had her hovering her other hand over her mouth in response. Heat covering her cheeks at the lewd sound that had just erupted from her. 

"Nyeh Heh Heh. Guess That Mean They Are Good. Would You Like A Few?" The skeleton asked her with a hopeful look on his face. 

Delilah nodded her head while she still chewed the orange that was in her mouth. A vibrant tingling sensation erupting from the fruit onto her tongue. Making her focus on it. She had heard that Monsters had migrated from Mount Ebott into the town. But this was her first time meeting up with one. And he was so sweet already, then again this might be because he was inclined to make a sale. She surely hoped not. Examining him a little she found him to look like he was sweet outside of the market. 

A glance down she brought the rest of the orange up to her mouth when she felt someone staring at her again. Only this time she could feel them staring at her from the front. Maybe it was the tall skeleton looking down at her. One glance up made her realize he was fixated on placing the oranges in a small plastic bag. Then... That's when she saw him. He was standing behind the skeleton. Another skeleton monster with a much wider face than the one who had just helped her. His sockets were ovals that were set resting on their sides. Little emerald green lights were watching her, but they nearly filled his sockets with how expanded they became upon making eye contact with her. His grin becoming wider making her question how he was doing that. The skeleton stood maybe a head shorter than the taller one. Delilah noted he was a bit thicker than the other skeleton. A straw hat sat proudly on the top of his skull, a strand of wheat held tightly between his teeth. She swore that she could see it rolling from side to side. How was he not hot? A thick blue hoodie sat lightly over his shoulders covering his white shirt underneath. Similar dustings of soil covered his shirt. A lower look made her realize he had a pair of shorts on that were black with various yellow flowers on them. 

Those shorts came closer the longer she stared at them. "do ya see somethin' ya like darlin'?" A deep baritone voice came out with a drawl that had every bit of her heating up in excitement. 

Oh, she had been caught staring. Think of something quick! She pulled her sunglasses down she quickly hides her pale green eyes from his sight. Her gaze focused on the table landing on the bowl of strawberries that he was standing directly behind. "Th-the st-strawberries look really g-good." She stuttered out because yeah that sounded believable. 

"oh well..." She watched as his hand slipped from the pocket if his hoody. Reaching forward he took one of the larger strawberries from the bowl. The thing was massive being held between a boney thumb and finger while he lifted it slowly into the air. "why don' ya try one darlin' bet ya never had one as succulent an' sweet before?" The way he said that last one made her wonder if he was talking about the berry. 

Delilah admitted the berry looked delicious from what she could see. The vibrant red coloration making her marvel in its plumpness. But it was too low for her. She went to grab it only for it to be pulled away. One look at its possessor she could see the grin on his face widening. He wanted her to eat it straight from his hand. A hard swallow she decided to oblige him. Bending over slightly she watched the plump red fruit come closer allowing her to part her lips. The minute she felt a good portion of it slide beyond her lips she took a bite. The sweet juice spraying in her mouth and over her cheeks. Some of it rolled down her chin and neck to slide between her breasts. The skeleton's breath hitching in response. 

Delilah lifted her gaze to look up at the skeleton seeing a dusting of green cross over his cheekbones. It was almost adorable if she hadn't seen the trick he had pulled from a mile away. Especially given the top she was currently wearing. That didn't mean she was actively aware of her consequences she might face by bending down for that strawberry. Standing back to her full height she retracted a small cloth rag she carried. Her husband had passed away from lung cancer, so she had made the cloth rags for him to cough into. Slipping the light-colored rag out she stood to her full height and cleaned herself up. Her eyes still locked on the skeleton trying to decide if he did that on purpose to her or not. She went to ask him, but a bag of oranges was thrust between them cutting off the sight of the other. 

"Is There Anything Else You Would Like My Dear?" The taller skeleton spoke making her look up. He was glaring down at the shorter and unamused look contorting his face. Delilah held back her chuckle at the way the pair acted. They were likely related to one another. 

"Just some of the strawberries please." Her gaze settles on two baskets which held two different apples. She had wanted to make that pie. "Six of each apple thank you kindly." 

"Wowie That Is The Most We Have Sold Today." The taller skeleton sounded excited at the prospect of her buying just a few fruits. 

"Surely you have sold more I have only bought a few items." Delilah threw out there a warm smile sliding over her face while agree continued to clean herself. The pair shared a look with one another that told her they hadn't. That warm smile faded into a grim line at the prospect. "Why?" 

"darlin' some folks aren' too keen on buyin' from us monsters." Mister Strawberry spoke up bagging the apples she wanted. "but beanpole an' appreciate your business. it's folks like ya that make the world that much sweeter." He winked at her. 

The one Mister Strawberry called Beanpole placed a couple baskets of the sweet red fruit in front of her. A smile on his face if the small dimples that showed on his cheekbones said anything. Delilah offered a warm smile to him in response. They seemed nice, but she didn't know what they were like beyond what she already knew. The sight of Mister Strawberry leaning over the counter made her focus her attention on him. His arm propped by the elbow; his hand curled under his mandible. Those green eye lights focused on her. Oh, right she needed to pay. "How much?" 

Wheaty watched her while chewing on his stalk. This woman was like a breath of fresh air. From the moment she walked into the market to the point she came up to the booth. Not an ounce of fear emitting from her even as Beanpole had been screaming at him. Well a few seconds shorter and she would have seen him watching her. Something about her had his bones quaking with need. He knew his heat was a few more months away so that wasn't it. When she asked how much he wanted to ask her for her number. That might frighten the little strawberry. But he wouldn't deny she might taste just as sweet as one. Unaware that his brother was watching him Wheaty attempted to remain casual. But his eye lights were focused on the sweet thing in front of him. Taking in all her luscious assets, there was no harm in looking. There was definitely no harm in fantasizing later either. 

His brother piped in a price making Wheaty's normal permanent grin form into a thin line. Beanpole was here to sell their crops not to make friends. Especially in a town that was against them. The town's people never openly stated their dislike of monsters; instead they just hurried along with their tasks avoiding them at any given time. It made Beanpole estranged from everyone but Wheaty. 

Delilah heard the price and nodded her head in understanding. She pulled a little extra out of her wallet to give to the skeleton's which startled the shorter one. She knew that she was already cutting it close with her cash; with what her husband left her she only had enough to put first and last month's rent on the apartment. Along with the security deposit. These two needed to be shown some kindness as well as generosity from someone. 

"mighty kind of ya darlin'. we greatly appreciate your business. hopefully ya will come back again." Mister Strawberry offered up his hand moving from the top of the counter to extend out towards her. 

Delilah looked down at the hand her own smile spreading over her face. Reaching out she grasped his hand, but he didn't shake hers like she had expected. Instead his phalanges moved to rub along her palm. Rolling over the various ridges of her hand. The taller one, Beanpole, showed interest in what Mister Strawberry was doing but made no move to tell him to stop. 

"soft." She heard him drawl out before his other hand came up to clasp around hers. Initially trapping her there. 

Delilah wasn't freaking out, but she could a mix of concern and curiosity. Something in her chest started to thrum to life just from the bare touch. Looking at Mister Strawberry she saw his smile seemed strained and his sockets were hooded; wait he could do that? 

"oh, sorry there darlin'. didn' mean to keep ya hand hostage. like i said hope to see ya around some more. ya sure make these old bones feel..." Mister Strawberry paused seeming to catch what he was saying. Delilah's mind had already gone there though and now she was a blushing mess. 

"You gentlemen have a lovely day." Delilah spoke hoping the huge smile that she was doing wouldn't start to crack her face. She quickly turned starting to walk away afraid that she might do something embarrassing. Something along the terms of finding out how good a skeleton could kiss. 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ 

Delilah was about a few feet from her car when Mister Strawberry appeared in front of her. His hat tipped down enough for her only to see that grin on his face along with those flickering green eye lights. "didn' mean to scare ya darlin' but ya forgot your bag. an' your fruit. be pretty disappointin' given what beanpole charged ya." Her gaze dropped to his hands seeing her bag held there. 

"Oh, I would have been really upset. Especially since I intend to make pies with those apples." Delilah hated how worried over her self-control she was that she totally skipped out on grabbing her bag. 

Mister Strawberry tilted his head allowing more sunlight to pour onto ivory bones; eye lights expanding to fill his sockets. "ya bake darlin'?" Delilah felt heat spread through her cheeks while she sheepishly nodded her head slowly. "Past time thing..." She didn't want to go into how she used to be a housewife. It made her think of Daniel. She missed Daniel. 

Wheaty frowned when he saw her soul dim slightly like a dark thought came over her. What was that? She seemed all over a happy little soul. There was a smile on her face, but her soul seemed to be missing the light that she had back at the booth. The little strawberry walked up to him holding out her hand to take the bag. His eye lights took in the jewelry that she wore on a very important finger. A singular gold band with little green gems spaced evenly through it. Well damn. Little lady was spoken for already. He should be happy that she had someone. Instead, he felt downright upset about it. 

"lucky fella to get a sweet thing like ya darlin'; but why didn' he come with ya?" Wheaty grimaced when he saw her soul go from dim to dark. 

She avoided the question and took the bag from him. His hand dropped while he focused on that teal soul of hers. She had a mix of integrity and patience. But they were so equal that they mixed together. There was also a trait there that he didn't recognize. It was a pale blue coloration. He would have to look in his books, but he was pretty sure that it was generosity. Wheaty shouldn't be looking so intensely at her soul but she had his own soul reacting in a way he knew nothing about. 

"Thank you for bringing my bag to me. I really appreciate, and I owe you for that." Strawberry spoke making Wheaty halt his examination. 

Oh, she owed him? Stars, Beanpole would hang him by his hoody if he knew the ways she could pay him back. It was that ring that froze him, so he only shrugged. "some pie would be nice darlin' beanpole an' i always enjoy somethin' made at home. ya don' have to though darlin'." He didn't want the little lady to feel she had to. That smile she gave when it was real was payment enough. 

And just like that her face lit up with that smile. It warmed his bones when it was aimed at him. "Oh why of course. Are you at the market often? I could always drop it off in the future. I just moved to Ebott Town." 

Oh stars, she was a new gal in town. That meant she was going to be closer than Wheaty had anticipated. Which meant more temptation for him to fight. His soul was jumping up and down behind his ribcage making him concerned that she might be capable of hearing the thumping sound it made each time. Wheaty shifted his hand from his pocket reaching up to stroke the top of his shirt. But did so in a way that he looked like he was scratching an itch. "new gal in town, eh? well a bit of friendly advice darlin'... ya might want to get goin' home soon. big ol' storm a comin' an' they tend to flood the roads pretty bad." He loved the rain. Since coming to the surface, it proved great for his crops. Not to mention he loved sitting out on his private little pavilion just listening to it, letting the fresh scent fill his nasal cavity. 

Little Strawberry looked upwards allowing him to admire the smooth column of her throat. She was spoken for and he was itching to sink his fangs into that soft flesh. Leave a mark on that sweet sun-kissed flesh for her to take home to that hubby of hers. Give him an idea of why he shouldn't let his little lady leave without him. Wheaty would love to come in from the fields to the sweet scent of baked goods, and a sultry little woman for him to bed. 

Wheaty felt his sockets become hooded while his gaze trailed downwards. Picturing her dressed in some little dress, probably green or blue, a little white apron tied around her waist. Covered in a light dusting of flour and... His thoughts stopped when he came to the sight of those beautiful white knee-high stockings with little lace tops. Oh, those were... Stars he wanted to get to his knees and kiss the inch of skin that separated her stockings from her shorts. Till that glittering gold band reminded him of the little hubby that she had waiting for her. Lucky bastard! 

"Oh well... I better get a move on. I still have a little over an hour drive to my apartment." Little Strawberry spoke pulling him further from his fantasy. Stars, why did he want her so much? 

Strawberry took a step towards a small Volkswagen bug. Every bone trembled with a possessive instinct to grab her and pull her to him. Thankfully he pushed those instincts off while examining her vehicle. Cherry red or what it should have been. Years had chipped away the paint down to the chrome-like coloring that was hidden underneath. It didn't look like it should be running. And yet here was Sweet Strawberry driving it. A small glimpse into the windows and he could see various boxes with labels on them. She was that NEW. Now Wheaty was ticked, her husband should be out here aiding her in moving all those. Wheaty was good though he held his magical tongue. 

Strawberry froze walking towards the driver side of her car. Behind those dark sunglasses he could see her eyes were fixated on him. Pale green eyes with that blue ring around them, they were almost magical. "Thank you for the heads up. Not too many would help a stranger." That smile curved her face once more making Wheaty's soul pound harder. Then she turned from him, making shortcut away from her that much easier. 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ 

Delilah was driving down the road, thoughts of Mister Strawberry rolling around in her mind. Was it wrong to imagine the way he had flirted with her? Would Daniel be okay with someone flirting with her? It had been only a year and a half since he passed away. Polyps were growing in his throat unbeknownst to them, well mostly her. Shaking her head, she tried to not think about that... Don't go back there eight months of therapy helped to block out those thoughts. 

A spluttering noise caught her attention. A glance down at her dashboard made her whine. The engine was running hot. Damn these rubber band engines! A glance at the sky told Delilah that storm was getting closer. Maybe she would get lucky and the car would cool down quickly. Hitting the button for her hazards she glanced in her mirror making sure no one was coming up behind her. No one was there thankfully, she pulled off into the dirt road. 

Switching off the engine she sighed and glanced over to the wooden box in the passenger seat. Sliding her hand over the silver plaque that read Daniel Kendricks. "Give me some strength Danny. I could honestly use it. Or at least send me a little bit of help." Leaning over she planted a soft kiss to the top of the box before grabbing the gallon of water from the back seat. 

An hour later and Delilah had her forehead pressed against the steering wheel of her car. Tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Her luck just sucked! Maybe she should get a little bit of shut-eye over three hours of driving was finally just getting to her. 

Wheaty huffed in the passenger seat of the truck. Arms folded over his chest while Beanpole berated him. "I Just Don't Understand How She Distracted You That Way. You Never Have Shown Interest In A Human-Like That Before... You Were Downright Flirting With Her. You Even Fed Her Some Of Our Fresh Produce. I Had Hoped When You Disappeared You Might Bring Her Back With You. But No You Come Back Empty Handed... At Least You Got Her Groceries To Her." 

Wheaty sighed thinking about how he had run from her the minute she had turned her back on him. Why couldn't he just sit there and talk to her some more. "she's married bro. what good would it do? i am an honorable monster an' i don' want to have her husband showin' up at our booth." Wheaty grumbled pulling his hat down over his face bored with this conversation. 

The drive went along like normal till he felt the vehicle start to slow down. Lifting his hat, he glanced out the window expecting to see the farmhouse. Nope just the orchards leading up to the farm. "what's goin' on bro?" Wheaty asked looking forward to see a familiar vehicle pulled off to the side. Little Strawberry? Stars… what was she doing on the side of the road? She was still about an hour out of town. A look up to the sky told him they didn't have long before that storm hit. 

"I Don't Feel Comfortable With The Idea Of Leaving Someone Stranded With How Bad The Storms Get. Even If They Are Hurtful With Their Looks." Beanpole removed his seatbelt and got out of the truck. Wheaty got out after walking towards the vehicle on the side of the road. 

Delilah wasn't sure how long she was asleep, but a sexy baritone voice filled her dreams... Someone was chasing her and she was laughing. They caught her suddenly a firm pair of arms wrapping around her center pulling her back. The rim of a hat ticked her cheek lightly while a husky chuckle filled her ears. "oh, darlin' are ya ready for me?" That voice hummed. "darlin'?" 

"darlin'?" That voice switched to where it was filled with concern. Delilah turned her head to look back. Opening her eyes. Wait when had she closed them? She started out into a set of green lights. "darlin' the storm is almost here. ya can' stay here." 

"Storm?" Her voice croaked out with confusion. 

Those lights turned away from her to look up at someone else who had been standing behind him. "she looks exhausted beanpole. let's just take her home. she shouldn' be drivin'. pull the truck around an' we can hook her car to the back. call doggo tomorrow to come over an' look at it." 

"Alright Brother." Her gaze lifted to the person who said that to see a pair of denim overalls. They moved away from behind the owner of that entrancing voice. The tall person walked away the gravel crunching under their steps while those lights flicked back to her. 

The roaring sound of a truck could be heard as its engine turned over. A few minutes later it was pulled in front of her car, the obvious hitch on the back. Once the taller person got out of the truck she felt hands curling underneath her. They pulled her from the seat she was in forcing her to wrap her arms tightly around the person's neck. Daniel had started she was too heavy, so he had never attempted to carry her across the threshold when they became man and wife. But green lights seemed to have no issues. "i gotcha darlin' ol' wheaty is gonna take good care of ya." That dreamy voice spoke. 

He had such a nice voice that made shivers roll down her spine. Leaning into him she pressed her lips sweetly against his teeth? It made Wheaty squeak in response. She pouted when he didn't return the kiss, so she pulled away. The look he had on his face was one of confusion. Before an emerald green tongue slid over his teeth. "stars darlin' ya taste sweeter than sugar." He groaned before those teeth claimed her mouth dominantly sending her back to sleep satisfied with the dream. 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ 

Delilah awoke later in an unfamiliar bedroom. It was dark outside due to the amount of natural light that the room lacked. A moment of panic floored her as she got out of the bed. Scrambling to recall what had happened. Looking down at her clothes she was still dressed minus her leggings and her shoes... What happened to get leggings? Maybe she had taken them off while sheer was waiting for her car to cool. The heavy patterning sound of rain had her walking over to the window. The sheer fabric of rough against her hands while she peeled them to the side. From what she could see she was on a farm. In the distance she could make out fields of what she assumed were crops. Her car was placed delicately under a tree, that was a relief. 

"What have you gotten yourself into Delilah?" She muttered to herself. 

"that sure be a pretty name ya got there darlin'. glad to finally know it." A baritone voice spoke behind her making her jump. Turning she came found the skeleton monster from the market leaning against the door frame. His hat and jacket currently not present on him. "good evenin' darlin' hope ya slept well. ya seemed awfully tired when we found ya on the side of the road." 

Side of the road? Oh, her car it had overheated, and she had pulled off to the side. Adding coolant hadn't done anything to aide it. So, she had to wait for the car to cool down. Delilah realized that she must have fallen asleep. The storm must have crept up on her sooner than she liked. 

"I feel much better. Thank you for aiding me." Delilah spoke sheepishly a little embarrassed that she had passed out in her car. 

Mister Strawberry rolled his shoulders in an up and down motion. Pushing himself up off of the frame of the door walking towards her. There was something different as he came closer. There was a hint of interest in those little green lights that she could see. "no sweat darlin' just was worried about ya. what happened?" The concern lacing his voice. 

"Bugs have what is called a rubber band engine. Tend to overheat a lot so was going to wait it out." Why did she tell him that? Sure, she felt attracted to him, but she truly didn't know him all that well. 

"well darlin' i know ya said ya was on ya way into town but i can' allow ya to leave." That sounded very foreboding for her. Even as he stepped up to the front of her. Forcing her head to look upwards at him. Her pale green eyes fixed on his emerald eye lights. "storm's comin' down rather hard. an' they have alerts of flash floods on certain roads. your husband would be none too happy if we let ya go off only to get takin' out by the storm." 

That ease her suspicion that he was going to hold her hostage. But the reminder of Daniel brought pain to her chest. Mister Strawberry's emerald eye lights broke contact with hers only to drop to her chest. Focusing on that spot intently for a few seconds. 

"i'm gonna be a bit forward her little darlin'. monsters can see when certain thin’s affect ya.” Wheaty needed to explain this to her before he went into what he wanted to ask. Something more was going on here. Especially with the way her soul kept dimming. Was the husband hurting her? Stars, if he was Wheaty wasn’t about to let her go home. Looking over her soul he saw a slim crack. Almost nothing. But… 

“What do you mean you can see the way things affect me?” Little Strawberry asked which made Wheaty smile. _Good girl, you are curious after all about us._

It endeared her to him because she wasn’t about to go off assuming things. She seemed like the type to ask questions if they interested her. He had picked up on the attraction she felt towards him at the Market. Then when she had kissed him after he pulled her out of the car. Wheaty was scolding himself for kissing her back after that. She was a married woman he kept telling himself. But it hadn’t stopped him from kissing her. The hungry need to take her right then and there against the side of the truck. Beanpole had pulled her from his arms when he kept kissing her even when she fell asleep. 

Wheaty gave a curt nod in response to her question. Focusing his eye lights on that pulsing teal soul of hers. Watching as it started to come back from the way it had dimmed. _Does she remember kissing me?_ “we can tell when certain thin’s upset ya. your soul…” He extends his arm outwards pointing at her chest. Watching her soul flicker excitedly at his acknowledgement. That made his bone brows go upwards in interest. 

Her soul was happy to have him notice it? Wheaty admitted he wanted to pull it out just so he could caress it every time it dimmed. “it tends to dim every time i mention that husband of yours. now i know ya ain’ defenseless darlin’ but…” 

Wheaty paused watching the way her soul dropped diming almost as dark as the room currently was. It was at the mention of her damn husband. Wheaty swore if he ever got his hands on him he was going to use him as fertilizer. She must be abused it was the one explanation that had her acting like this. 

A glance up and Wheaty was taken aback by the look of grief on her face. That wasn’t terror on her face… no that was… loss. Tears were streaming down her face, she was attempting to lower her face so those light auburn locks would move to cover her. The way she turned her head to the side. No. He wasn’t having it. She was trying to hide the break that he had caused. Little Strawberry was trying to cover up these emotions. Wheaty had seen so many humans brake at this grief. Because they chose to bottle it in. 

His already extended hand reached out. Magic pulsated through his bones flaring up his left eye light into an emerald flaming ball. The magic spilling into her to grip her soul. Using that grip to lift her body from the ground. At that moment fear sparked through her. Without a secondary thought he yanked her the small space between them. Arms locking around her waist giving him an opportunity to turn his head burying his face into the side of her neck. Stars, she smelled so good. A hint of citrus similar to the orange that lingered over a bed of honeysuckle. 

“oh, darlin’ don’ be afraid of ol’ wheaty. i ain’ gonna hurt ya any.” He wanted to get her out of the house before Beanpole picked up on the way her soul was reacting. “hang on darlin’ we gonna continue this conversation elsewhere.” 

The feel of her arms wrapping around him in response had him humming softly. Little Strawberry felt so good against him. So much so that his soul was thumping heavily against his ribcage. This woman had him swooning and he knew absolutely nothing about her. If she wasn’t careful then she wouldn’t about to be capable of leaving his home. Wheaty may have some boundaries but something told him the husband was gone from Little Strawberry’s life. If that was the case stars help her. The farm skeleton was going to be on her like the spots on a Holstein. 

Allowing his magic to open a warp he pulled her through it with him. They appeared in the apple orchard on his pavilion he had built for nights like these. The cherry wood that made up the deck of the pavilion with hints of redwood for the accents. The red shingles prevented leaks when it rained. It was made in an octagon shape a singular bench swing suspended along the side to allow him to watch the sunset over the trees. There were vines climbing up the various poles of the pavilion blossoming morning glories gave the private area some color. Often, he found himself sleeping out here. If the pillow and blanket were anything to hint at. 

Looking around the area he felt his cheekbones warm at the sight of his private area. “don’ normally brin’ people out ‘ere. but heh… beanpole wouldn’ be happy knowin’ i made ya cry.” He gestured towards the bench swing. “have a seat please.” 

Delilah walked over towards the bench realizing this was the second time she had heard him introduce himself. “Wait your name is Wheaty?” 

The skeleton looked up at her with flickering emerald eye lights. Realization must have dawned on him, because he gave a soft chuckle. “aww shucks darlin’ i gone an’ forgot to introduce myself.” He took a step towards her taking a hold of her hand before dropping to one knee planting a light kiss to her bare knuckles. “wheaty orchard at your service darlin’.” 

Delilah knew she must have been a blushing mess at the sweet gesture. The skeleton not only had delicious produce, but he was doing things that not even Daniel did for her. Wheaty kept a good hold of her hand rubbing his nasal cavity delicately over her knuckles. A soft puff of warm air coming from the hole there warming her from time to time. He was nuzzling her. “stars ya have such a lovely scent.” 

Did he really just… oh heavens above. This guy just gave her one hell of a compliment albeit a rather bizarre one. “Um… th-thank y-you.” Delilah squeaked out quickly. 

“oh darlin’ if a little comment like that could get this kind of reaction from ya. i wonder how ya would react if ya knew what’s been rollin’ around in my skull since i saw ya at the market.” The sly grin Wheaty gave her told her there were some definitely dirty thoughts rolling around in there. Delilah felt her cheeks get warmer before he got back to his feet. “we need to have a talk though darlin’ ya soul keeps a flickerin’ at the mention of that husband of yours.” 

“Right you had mentioned talking about it.” The sticky residue from her tears still ever present on her cheeks. Walking over to the bench she had to stop when she realized he still had her hand. Glancing over her shoulder she felt their eyes connected with one another. 

Without saying a word, he walked towards the bench swing taking a seat on it first. The moment she took a seat beside him he pulled her close to him. Connecting their hips with one another. This was okay. Daniel had to be okay with this, she was just talking to Wheaty after all. And it was about Daniel. 

“okay darlin’ is this guy hurtin’ ya or somethin’? or did he walk out on ya?” Wheaty hoped it was the latter. The idea of Little Strawberry being available to claim just made his soul swell in hope. 

“He never hurt me.” Past tense that was good. It meant he wasn’t current in her life right? It didn’t stop him from noticing the way her soul dimmed. The feel of his magic twitching through his bones in anticipation to caress her soul. Wheaty needed to control himself. “Daniel past away over a year ago.” 

That halted all line of thinking in Wheaty’s mind. Oh stars, she wasn’t married… well anymore. She was a widow. This entire time Wheaty had been cursing a man who had fallen down. “wanna talk about it?” He asked hoping to make up for his previous insensitivity. 

“Oh, well… I think he knew he was dying. But didn’t want to tell me. We were… ah… shit.” Little Strawberry was struggling with this. Reaching over he placed a hand over hers the feel of it trembling made his bone nearly shiver from anxiety. Her gaze dropped down to see his hand over hers. Delilah turned hers over to grasp his. The brief encouragement helpful it seemed since she continued. “He had polyps in his throat, which are beginning stages of cancer supposedly. It made him suffocate over dinner on our third anniversary.” 

Ouch. That wasn’t at all what he had hoped for in this scenario. And in only a year she said? That meant she was still grieving over her late husband. Which explains why she still wears the wedding band. “ya just gettin’ around to movin’ on with your life ain’ ya darlin’?” Wheaty asked Little Strawberry. 

“Yeah…” She sighed softly looking outwards at the orchard. Wheaty used his weight to push back along the paneled flooring of the pavilion. Starting the bench swing in a slow rock back and forth. The sway of the swing easing him into a relaxed state for her, because he was itching to pull her closer to him. Just to hold her. “Got tired of the way mine and his friends looked at me. The whole pity look. Made being able to move on hard.” 

“well darlin’ the world is your oyster. all ya gotta do is pry it open to get that little pearl.” Wheaty chuckled getting her to turn her head to look at him. Those pale green eyes locking in on him. 

“Thank you. It’s good to be able to tell someone that won’t give me that look of ‘oh dear you’re a widow. However, will you move on with your life?” Her voice catches a higher octave while she spoke and Wheaty could tell that she wanted to move on. But her soul on the other hand. A quick glance downwards he could see how dim it was. Was she unaware that she was trying to force herself? And if she did it too hard there was a chance that small sliver of a crack would just expand. “It’s just sickening honestly.” 

“darlin’…” Wheaty sighed thinking this might blow any chance he had with her in the future. “i know movin’ on seems like a good idea. but maybe ya should settle in some roots first. give yourself a chance to fully get over what trauma ya have gone through. three years is a long time to dedicate yourself to someone.” 

Not that Wheaty had a clue about that. The only person in his life that he had dedicated himself to was his brother. There was a big difference between sibling love and actual romantic love. “not sayin’ i know from experience. but ya soul keeps flickerin’ at the mere thought of him. or even a mention of him. ya think movin’ on is a good idea but…” 

Wheaty moved his hand over her chest which he was sure she would assume he was trying to grope her. “ya soul could end up hurtin’ more if ya don’ give it the time to heal.” 

Looking up he could see a displeased look on Little Strawberry’s face. Moving his hand up to cup her cheek lightly he made sure he could look deep into those pale green eyes of hers. Taking in that beautiful blue ring. She wasn’t capable of seeing in the dark like he was. But he could see her the same as if he were staring at her in the daylight. 

“Sounds easier than it probably is. I think I just want to move on so I can get down to just enjoying the things I loved having when I was with Daniel.” Strawberry admitted. This had Wheaty stroking the side of her face. So soft… she was just so soft. He could spend hours just touching her. 

“what kinda thin’s darlin’? an’ don’ think these ol’ bones won’ understand.” Wheaty wanted to hear her say it. He had an inkling of what she wanted to continue to have. But he wanted that confirmation. 

“Well… its…” She tried to turn her head to the side. Wheaty turned fully on the bench to look at her. Placing his other hand on the other side of her face. It made her look full on at him. The pink coloration that filled her cheeks had him grinning from earhole to earhole. 

He knew what Little Strawberry wanted. And he would be willing to offer himself up for it. She needed to tell him first off though. “I um… want…” Wheaty leaned closer to her till their foreheads were hovering a good inch apart. His sockets hooded while he watched her. The pounding sound her soul was making had him entranced. 

“tell ol’ wheaty. an’ maybe he can see what he can produce for ya.” Wheaty just wanted to take her without those words. She may have been upset moments ago. But within seconds he could scent the way his motions had changed her body language. She was aroused. 

“I want to be able to have sex again. Have a warm body to snuggle up to on nights that I could just use the comfort. I am not afraid to reciprocate those feelings. I just…” Wheaty cut her off by pressing his teeth into her lips. 

Those were the words that he had wanted to. That kiss on the side of the road was nothing compared to the heated one he pressed into her now. The moan he drug from her was like ecstasy that had him gripping her hips pulling her to his lap. Knowing that she was currently missing her stockings. Well… he hoped she wouldn’t notice that they weren’t in her car. They were now apart of his little collection. 

Placing a firm grip on her shapely thighs he spread them over his lap. His tongue slipping between her lips to tangle with hers. The much smaller muscle attempting to wrestle with his. Missing the sweet taste of strawberries that had lingered from earlier. It told him she appreciated the fresh produce she had bought, there had been slight hints of honey there earlier too. Of course, she enjoyed they honey from the farm down the road. 

The press of her hands onto the front of his large white shirt had him shivering. Especially when her fingers trailed over the top of his ribs. It made him gasp in surprise. The tips of her fingers curled over the rim of the bone and Wheaty fell back into the swing. A low groan escaping him louder than the pattering sound of the rain that surrounded them. Stars… its been a while since he enjoyed in such carnal behavior. He hoped that he could make her feel as good. 

“oh, strawberry. ya keep doin’ that an’ i ain’ gonna be able to help ya out.” Wheaty chuckled taking a firm grip of her hips. Using the strength, he gained from hard work on the farm to lift her upwards. Abruptly turning her to face away from him. Bringing her back down to his lap to press his clothed magic up against her sex that was buried under the jeans she still wore. 

“feel that strawberry? that’s a bone i intend to bury in ya.” Wheaty chuckled admitting that it was bad, but he was a skeleton who enjoyed his humor. Delilah seemed to enjoy the muse of humor he had given her. If the little snicker she made said anything. 

Boney fingers moved to undo the shorts she currently wore. He had wanted to remove them earlier, but Beanpole had insisted she keep her modesty. Now she didn’t need that modesty not if they were about to do it in the pavilion. His private little place he was going to share with this sweet succulent strawberry. The zipper came down barely audible as a crash of thunder echoed in the sky above them. A swift tug he got her shorts from her hips and down her legs allowing her to kick them off. 

A quick glance over her shoulder gave him an opportunity to take in the sight of the little emerald green panties she wore. “whatya know… ya wearin’ my color. think it’s the universe tellin’ us this was meant to happen…” He moved his phalanges to tug the panties to the side. Making sure she had her eyes locked on his face. Luckily with the comment he had just made it had her looking back at him. That gave him a perfect distraction for him to prod the entrance with two of his phalanges. 

The little squeak she made in response had him chuckling. The way her legs attempted to push together. “ah… don’ go doin’ that my little strawberry.” He cooed into her ear pressing another phalange into her folds. 

The feel of her body jerking against his had him growling softly. The feel of her silken walls meeting up with his rough boney fingers he worried he might hurt her. Working a slow pace sliding them in and out of her folds. Thanking that she was so turned on otherwise this might have been a challenge. Her body was quite snug as it was around the two fingers he was moving into her. 

“Wheaty…” His name came out in a soft husky moan that had his magic pulsating harder in his pats. Stars he wanted inside of her so bad. But he needed to ensure she was well stretched open for him. Otherwise he might end up hurting her in the process. 

A flash of lightning lit up behind them showing their currently entangled silhouettes. Reminding Wheaty much of those ink blot paintings. If only he could get something like that done of him and this Little Strawberry. That would be a painting he would proudly display that in his room. Parting his teeth, he slid the glowing emerald tongue along the side of her neck. Like he had been admiring earlier. She tasted so good. Her scent was honeysuckle with a hint of citrus. But she tasted like honeydew. Spreading his fingers as he slid one out to spread her folds apart. 

Delilah was in a world of bliss… He had asked her what she had wanted in a relationship without a relationship. Pointing out that her moving on wasn’t good for her. Maybe he was right. Ebott Town was a small town though. And rumors would have gone around about her sleeping around. A baritone hum sounded in her ear pulling from her thoughts when a thumb pressed against her clit. Moving in slow steady circles against the hood of her slit. “ya deep in that mind strawberry. relax… good ol’ wheaty’s got ya.” He promised once more in her ear. _  
_

_Wheaty…_ Since she had seen him at the farmer’s market she had thought about this. Scolding herself for even considering of doing something so vulgar with a stranger. Yet here she was in the skeletal farmer’s lap while he pistoned boney fingers in and out of her welcoming core. The trembling sensations her legs had going gave her the tell-tale signs that she was close. It had been too long for her. Before she knew it, her coil snapped deep within her making her cry out his name. Thunder clashing overhead to drown out the sound of her whimpers. 

“good girl. that’s my good little strawberry.” Wheaty cooed feeling as he adjusted her upwards. Did he just call her his? Wheaty reached down to tug down his shorts revealing a green glow that caught her attention. _He has a glowing dick?_

“sure, do my little strawberry.” Wheaty chuckled lightly making her realize that she had stated that out loud. “an’ ya about to feel every inch of it.” He spoke in a growly huff. “if ya still want it that is darlin’. all ya gotta do is say pretty please.” 

Delilah could hear the smug tone in his voice while he stated that. The tip of that glowing member rubbed delicately just outside of her sopping entrance. He was giving her the option to say no if she didn’t want to go forward. Wheaty had already given her an orgasm which had her body humming with interest in what more that he could offer. Would it be wrong to take pleasure from him? To take this offer tonight and any other night that he was willing to give it to her? Would he want to? Perhaps that was a conversation for them to have after this. 

For now… “Wheaty?” She spoke her voice coming in a soft whisper while she craned her neck to look back at him. He was seated back a look of amusement on his face while he tilted his head to the side. Awaiting her to say those words along with her consent. “Will you… pretty please have…” Why was this so hard to ask? Maybe because for years she was used to calling it making love. With a stranger it was called something else. “Will you pretty please fuck me?” 

The amusement that went across Wheaty’s face had her concerned that he might say no. With a not so subtle drop she felt his thick member force its way into her. Making her suck in air greedily. “with pleasure darlin’. with great pleasure.” Wheaty growled hungrily at her as he pushed her legs back together forcing her body to tighten around his girthy length. 

There was no missing the fact that he was much larger than anyone she had been with. Those boney hands gripped the sides of her hips. But he didn’t lift her up like she had assumed. Instead his hands pushed her to one side slowly then to the other. A slow gyrating motion done which pressed him against her walls in the most delicious manner that she could ever believe. “stars ya feel like heaven. i just want to remain buried inside of ya till the world comes crashin’ down around us.” She heard Wheaty whisper. 

His hands moved back to curl underneath the curve of her ass. A gentle grip pressing there before she was lifted upwards. Sliding him out slowly till he was just at the tip. Dropping her down while his pelvis went up to meet her. A low grunt escaping him. It took a few adjustments, but he finally got into a nice rhythm that had them both moaning in ecstatic bliss. At some point Wheaty had tossed the blanket and pillows onto the ground. He pushed her down till part of her body was on the pillows. The both of them on their sides. 

One of his hands moving to press into her breast through her shirt. Tweaking her nipple with the tip of his index finger and thumb. The other moved down to the v of her legs. Taking this opportunity to manipulate her clit. “Wheaty…” She whined while he bucked into her from behind. 

“say it louder my little strawberry. tell the world who’s makin’ ya feel so good.” He grunted at her. “i wanna hear ya scream it.” 

That little rubber band was starting to coil around tightly inside of her. Her moans turning into violent whimpers from how tense her body was becoming. She could feel how hard he was trying to push his entire length into her body. The pleasure becoming a mix of pleasurable pain when he pushed roughly into her body. That coil snapped forcing her to climax around his shaft. Forcing her to scream her name and she swore through the skylight of the pavilion she could see the lightning for the shape of a heart in the clouds. 

Wheaty proceeded to piston in and out of her body. He had yet to climax but stars she felt so good. The perfect place for him to be. He didn’t last much longer than her before a blinding white light flashed over his eyes. Sinking his emerald seed to pour deep within her. He knew he had filled her to the brim especially when he could feel warm liquid oozing onto the blanket. Had it been so long that he climaxed that hard into someone? 

His stalk of wheat no longer held between his teeth. Looking over that beautifully unmarred sun-kissed skin. Licking his fangs at the thought of taking a nice sized bite on her neck. To show everyone in Ebott Town she was his. But…that was the opposite of what she needed. If he bit her it would be forcing her into something she needed to heal from. “ya still with me delilah?” He asked between panting breaths. Her response coming out in a hum. “that’s good darlin’…” 

His soul started to thrum once more in his chest making him grumble in annoyance. It felt like a pinging sensation, one he was not overly fond of at this moment. But when he moved closer to her he looked his arm over her waist. The pinging stopped when it came close to her back. Wait… oh stars no. That’s why he felt drawn to her. Wheaty wanted to whine out at his words that had prevented her to go deeper. Damn his idiotic self for not noticing earlier. That his soul had been pinging out to the one that equally matched his. 

“darlin’ i know what i said before about ya waitin’ till ya was ready. but…” He felt her body shift light auburn curls shifting off to the side till pale green eyes locked on him. “i am up for doin’ this anytime ya want.” He wasn’t about to allow her to go out there and find someone else for her to screw like she had just done with him. 

Wheaty might be good-natured but he was possessive as fuck. Delilah was his soul mate. He was about to wait out whatever pain she needed to go through to get her to be his. No matter how long that would take. Patience was all he would need to ensure that she became his. “I think I would like that very much Wheaty.” She smiled situating herself. 

Good because otherwise he was just going to have to scare off anyone that dared threatened to take her from him. “get some rest darlin’ we both could use it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on how much people love these two will depend on whether they get their own story.


End file.
